Aller au delà de ses terres, signe de liberté
by SuzuFuu
Summary: Un résumé? Oh que non! Tout est dit dans le prologue posté en premier chapitre :) Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que l'histoire se déroule à la même époque que celle de Nobunaga vue dans Chrono Stone pour le Mixi Mmax de Shindou Takuto ;) Et que les couples seront divers ! Homo et Hétéro.
1. Prologue

_**Aller au-delà de ses terres**_

_Prologue__ : Toute une histoire de dynastie._

_L'an 1617. C'est exactement à cette époque que différents seigneurs féodaux du Japon règnent sur leur province respective. Parmi celles-ci Kyoto et Tokyo restent les plus connues. L'empire de Kyoto est vaste et plus étendu comparé à son voisin. A l'intérieur de cette province vit l'empereur du Japon qui se nomme Takizawa Atsushi . Ce dernier possède les pouvoirs législatifs et exécutifs, cependant il a laissé le pouvoir pénale à son meilleur conseiller et ami : Ashimoto Tsurugi. C'est donc lui qui contrôle l'empire japonais._

_Mais depuis quelque temps le seigneur de Tokyo,Hiroki Kariya, s'oppose à l'empereur lui-même. Hiroki , ne dépendait pas du roi du Japon et avait donc sa propre province. Il élevait seul son fils Kariya Masaki la mère de ce dernier étant décédée. Enfin, c'était plutôt le serviteur de son fils qui s'occupait de lui. _

_Les paysans de Kyoto n'avaient pas de mal à vivre et grâce à leur seigneur ils avaient de bonnes récoltes. Cependant tout le contraire était présent dans la région de Kanto à cause de leur daimyo Kariya. Et c'est d'ailleurs dans un petit village de cette province qu'une histoire assez improbable va se dérouler mettant en jeu l'honneur d'une personne !_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos :D. Me revoilà pour le premier chapitre de ...le titre est trop long la flemme :)**

**Maintenant que j'ai terminé de passer le Bac je peux enfin poster à ma guise surtout cette fiction qui me tient à cœur! Sur ce bonne lecture et à la prochaine ;)**

* * *

** Chapitre 1 :**** Des conditions difficiles**

Il était environ sept heures du matin lorsque trois personnes se levèrent avec difficulté. A leur âge ils n'avaient pas la chance d'aller à l'école et se devaient d'aller travailler rigoureusement dans les champs afin de gagner leur pain. Ces personnes étaient des adolescents orphelins âgés de seize et dix-sept ans.

Pieds nus le premier, le plus vieux, préparait un petit déjeuner léger : en d'autres termes du pain. Il se nommait Kirino Ranmaru et avait perdu ses parents, ces derniers ayant été exécutés à travers une révolte contre le seigneur Kariya. Agé à peine de six ans à l'époque le petit Ranmaru avait assisté à l'affreux spectacle donné sur la place du village. Une chance qu'ils épargnaient les enfants.

Baillant plusieurs fois d'affilées un autre adolescent plus jeune de quelques mois s'avança vers l'aîné des trois et demanda sa tranche de pain du jour. Le quémandeur s'appelait Shindou Takuto et avait été abandonné par sa famille, cette dernière étant une des plus riches de la province. C'était leur fils unique mais ses parents ne voulait rien savoir car eux louaient le Hiroki Kariya, alors que dernier n'était d'aucune pitié. Takuto le méprisant l'honneur de sa famille fut brisé et il fut ainsi jeté à la porte.

Le junior du trio, sautant partout comme une puce, arriva en trombe derrière le cadet lui répliquant que cela ne se faisait pas de quémander et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas faire des heures supplémentaires. C'était Matsukaze Tenma qui venait de s'exprimer. Il était orphelin de naissance et, n'ayant jamais connu l'amour que des parents pouvaient apporter à leur progéniture, le jeune garçon avait besoin d'affection et d'attention. Ce sont de gens très pauvres qui l'avaient recueillit dans la boue alors que Tenma , lui, pleurait dans le peu de draps qui le recouvrait. Aujourd'hui ses parents adoptifs étaient morts de la peste laissant le junior se débrouiller seul. Heureusement pour lui il avait rencontré le chemin de Takuto . De ce fait, une solide amitié s'était formée entre les deux garçons alors que tous deux n'avaient que dix ans à l'époque.

Ayant fini leur maigre petit-déjeuner chacun saisit son outil et chacun s'habilla du peu de vêtements qu'il avait. Ils habitaient d'ailleurs une petite cabane que tous trois avaient reconstruite à l'aide des moyens du bord laissant à moins de trente mètres un immense champs. C'était là où les trois adolescents travaillaient à temps complet six jours sur sept. Les pieds nus sur la terre, à moitié humide, ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit à cultiver. Une journée de onze heures les attendait.

Pendant ce temps au château, un jeune garçon de seize ans aux cheveux violets s'était précipité à l'intérieur d'une énorme chambre. L'air affolé il secoua la personne profondément endormie et s'exclama :

- Prince êtes-vous réveillé ? Par pitié levez-vous !

Un jeune homme de seize ans se réveilla en sursaut la peur au ventre. Lorsqu'il vit son serviteur et meilleur ami à son chevet il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Maintenant oui Hikaru je suis réveillé…Que me vaut cette visite aussi alarmante ? Le château est attaqué ?

S'inclinant devant son maître Hikaru Kageyama répondit :

- Jeune maître votre père désire vous parler en privé maintenant !

- Que diable ! On ne peut donc jamais dormir avec lui ! Et c'est pour cela que tu as pris un air affolé Hikaru ?

- C'est que monsieur avait l'air en colère… il parlait d'une visite c'est tout ce que je sais.

- En colère ? Il ne changera jamais, murmura Kariya Masaki entre ses dents. Bien Hikaru tu peux disposer. Je sais que tu ne dors pas beaucoup les nuits de pleine lune.

- Merci jeune maître. Puisse Dieu vous protéger pendant toute votre vie.

Le prince de Tokyo lui souria et le serviteur, satisfait, disparut en s'inclinant une fois de plus le plus bas possible. Kariya se leva alors de son immense lit et s'habilla de façon modeste. Le kimono qu'il portait était de couleur bleu turquoise, à l'arrière un tigre y était dessiné. Ce tigre étant le symbole de sa famille. Il attacha par la suite son katana, dont le fourreau était noir, à sa obi. Il était issu d'une famille de grands samouraïs et depuis ses cinq ans il pratiquait le kenjutsu avec Takeshi son maître d'armes. Son but étant pour seul d'égaler ses ancêtres. Takeshi lui avait d'ailleurs dit que la voie du sabre ne devait pas être pratiquée avec la pensée de vengeance mais dans celle de protéger à quiconque l'on tient. Son père lui, lui disait tout le contraire cependant Masaki préférait largement croire en son sensei que de croire en son abruti de père. Ayant finit de s'habiller il arriva vers sept heures du matin dans le salon. Du bout de la table son père l'attendait le sourire aux lèvres. Kariya s'avança vers son paternel. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Masaki tint le bout de son katana avec un air agacé, le sourire de son père étant particulièrement sadique.

Pendant ce temps aux champs l'activité était très intense.

-Pause de dix minutes pour la ligne quatre !, s'écria un homme baraqué se présentant comme le patron.

Tenma, Takuto et Ranmaru se retirèrent de leur ligne épuisés par l'immense effort qu'ils venaient de fournir. Sous un ciel parfaitement bleu et une température d'environ vingt-cinq degrès ils travaillaient durement. Tenma compta même ses ampoules et s'écria ahurit :

- J'en ai six ! Six ! Je ne tiendrais jamais ! Pourquoi ne vit-on pas à Kyoto ?

- Chut Tenma ! Mihura-sama pourrait t'entendre et là c'est l'exécution, répliqua Shindou.

- De toute façon réjouissons-nous ce soir nous aurons du pain frais avec du lait de chèvre !, renchérit Kirino souriant.

Le junior retrouva alors sa joie de vivre. Le plus important pour eux était la nourriture afin de survivre dans ces conditions spartiates.

- N'empêche les gars si le seigneur meurt son prince prendra sa place non ?

- Logique Tenma bien sur que oui, dit l'ex-riche avec un soupir.

- J'ai entendu dire que son fils Kariya Masaki était tout le contraire de son père. Malheureusement je n'ai jamais pu l'apercevoir…, soupira le rosé.

- Certes mais il ne devrait plus tarder à nous rendre visite.

- Ah bon comment sais-tu cela Takuto-kun ?, demanda Tenma au cadet.

- Car la cavalerie arrive j'entends les chevaux ! Vite allons nous prosterner sinon on est mort, s'exclama l'aîné.

Ils coururent tous trois vers le bord du champ et arrivèrent à temps afin de s'incliner en direction de leur seigneur. Hiroki Masaki descendit alors sa monture s'arrêtant juste devant eux. Tema déglutit avec peine. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.


End file.
